We are Young
by Aggie.Pattinson
Summary: What life is like for Bella after her best friend Alice and husband Jasper die. she has to take care of baby Mekenna along with ex Edward with Boyfriend Jacob back home in new york. how will things work out?
1. We are young

**I own nothing! **

**i know i havent been on here in a while but i think im really starting to like this story this one is gonna be a good one!**

**so please review let me know what you think i just threw it together i have an idea where i want it to go but trust me i re wrote this think idk maybe 12 differnt times. none in which i saved to show you how i tried! but still i hope you like it if you want me to go in more with it just let me know you can pm me im gonna have my phone on me to know so i will be getting back to every review and pm! idc if its gonna take 3 days i will do it! but im thinking maybe 2 times a week updates... not evert tus and thurs but just twice in the 7 days a week... well thats all love you all and enjoy... there will be more to come if you like it!**

* * *

"_Hey Bitch! It me! Why arnt you picking up I'm almost there! You better be there with that beautiful little girl ready for some auntie Bella time! Im just getting to the airport and should be back in that hell hole in a few hours! Give me a call Im having the creepy guys at the car place hook my phone up so that Im not breaking any laws.. God forbid!… well love you and see you soon bye!"_

If only I knew that what I was going to arrive to I would have speed to her. I had been on my way to my best friends house. I hadn't seen her in about 2 months after she had her baby. We were gonna have a girls weekend seeings how her husband was going out of town for a meeting and wanted somebody to help with the baby. It was perfect timing seeings how I had gotten in a fight with my boyfriend earlier that week and things had been weird between the two of us. I had flown out of New York that morning and got there around 7 that night.

She got into an accident that night with Jasper. That was the day that my life ended and started all at the same time. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was the only reason that I got out of Forks she helped push me. She brought me out to New York with her. She moved me out to Rochester and told me that it wasn't the big city but it was as close as we were going to get for a while. We had so much fun the few years we lived there together. I ended up going to a school down in Geneseo got my degree while she took about every class she could at one of the schools up in the city. We use to go out every night the clubs were open bring home the cute guys that we stole had out way did crazy stupid things everywhere we could! I cant believe the things she could get me to do but she was my partner in crime.

When she told me she actually liked one of the guys we brought home I almost died but the love her and Jasper had couldn't be copied. Those two were just mad for each other and I loved them both so much. My world was so turned over and to make it even worse his best friend was the one who broke my heart he was the one that I was now currently taking care of Makenna with. I wish I could have just taken her back to New York and made a life but courts said that I have to stay here for a few months till I have total custody of her. I just wish that things weren't this way. That Alice and Jasper were still alive that Makenna could be with her parents that I could live my not so mother like life back in New York, That Edward wasn't always around and would just go back to where ever it was that he was before this. But its useless to wish because not of that is going to change fate has been set and wishing is just a waste of time.

* * *

**So...what did ya think? **

**let me know and im gonna get back to you asap!**


	2. Just Breath

Ok so this is the next chapter. the song for this one is Just breath...but i want to use it again..so i will with a different title.

well i told you i would get it to you! here it is a few hours late i know but i have been working on it all day my Beta didnt even get the copy of it but i figured what the hell why not let you all find out what its about so no i didnt get this whole thing pre read just maybe the first pargraph in which i rewrote!

so i own nothing and will continue to own nothing

hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Here I was standing in her living room. Where we once shared laughs and did body shots. Where she first told me about Makenna. This was where I spent my vacations so that I didn't have to see my family this was my get away! Makenna's cries started to get louder. Which only made me want to cry harder because there was nothing that I could do to sooth her.

I read the baby books and did research on why she was crying. Alice never mentioned her crying this much ever! I think she missed her parents because I was crying over the same thing just as hard. I think she can tell that they aren't around anymore its been a four days since the accident but she hasn't stopped crying since Edward and I first picked her up for social services. But even then her eyes looked sad, puffy and tired. Spending more then 5 minutes with Edward wasn't the best.

I hated him with the passion of a million suns. I would never forgive him for what he put me through.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down laying Makenna on my knees looking down at her swollen red face with her soft puffy eyes that reminded me so much of Jasper. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, wiped of the tears from her face then laid back putting her on my chest. She stopped crying as she laid on my chest which was a relief. I patted her back as her breathing started to become more controlled as I let a few more tears slip form my eyes.

I took a deep breath and stated to think what I would be doing if I was home right now. For starters I would be at work doing some paper work and hating it but going home for some amazing make up sex with Jacob. That I remembered that I hadn't heard from him since I left New York. I ran my hand through my hair because that was another mess entirely.

If I still hadn't gotten a text or a voice mail yet meant that he was still so pissed off that It might just be best that I'm still here just not under these circumstances. I couldn't believe that he didn't even call to make sure that I was ok that's what really bothered me about Jake. I love him with all of me but sometimes he just doesn't think of me or my feelings and this was a huge thing he should be here with me now when he got the call and voice mail that should have been the first thing to be done make sure I ok.

He might not have liked Alice that much but she is like my sister. Well was like my sister. I let another tear roll down my face I wiped it off with the shoulder of my shirt. I could hear Makenna's breathing changing, she was starting to fall asleep.

I looked up and I saw Edward standing in the door way leaning up against it. I glared at him and held her closer to me. I couldn't believe that they picked Edward out of all the people in the world to help me raise their baby girl. But they picked me and I still have no clue why they picked me either. "Hey are you doing ok? Want me to take her for a while?"

His voice sounded raw like he was crying for a while too. His eyes were looking so sadly at Makenna and me sitting on the couch. All puffy and amazing but yet very sad. The one thing I absolutely loved about Edward were his eye. They were such a rich green color mixed with flakes of gold. I had never seen anything like them ever and trust me when Alice and I went out…. Well we had our share of make out buddies and one night stands. The thought made me simile for a second but instantly sad too.

"No she is fine she is finally sleeping." I laid my hand on her back and he walked over to me. Sitting on the arm of the couch because I was now taking up most of it. He put his hand on my shoulder, I pulled away jerking Makenna a little making her start to whimper. I glared up at him."What are you doing? Don't touch me, I don't even want you around me!" I stood up and than walked thought the door way that he was standing up against into the sitting room down a hall way then through a door that led to the guest bed room. That was a decision that we came to make together. It had a port-a-crib in it where I put Makenna. I made sure she was covered up just incase that it got cold. I just stared at her wondering what was gonna happen.

Tomorrow was the funeral I had to go out in the morning and buy dresses for both of us. The morning seemed to be so far away I couldn't believe that only four days had gone by. I took a deep breath in and looked over at the clock it was 11:38. I walked over to the bed pulled off my sweat pants, hoodie, and bra and crawled into the cold bed. I watched the clock change till 12:22 then I closed my eyes. I woke up in the morning to Edward rubbing my shoulder to wake me up. I woke up in a startle and almost hit him in the face. I laughed internally at the thought of actually getting to smack him. I got over that evil feeling and then sat up.

"Why are you in here? Is Makenna ok? Was she crying?" I asked then stood up to get her. I hadn't really put her down since social services gave her to us. Edward hadn't gotten to hold her except when I took a shower the two days ago and even still debated with him about taking her in with me. I just didn't want him to end up hurting her the same way her hurt me. Well he couldn't hurt her that way but still I felt that he ruined a lot for me my trust, my ability to love. He took a huge chunk of me when he cheated and left me.

"She is in the living room laying in her boopy thing. She is fine we had breakfast she pooped and now im waking you up. " he said as he was walking to the door. "Well she needs a bath before we go dress shopping. So give her to me and ill just do it at once." I said demandingly. He stopped and turned around. "why do you need to give her a bath? Shes fine I gave her one this morning." he said."Edward! You didn't get water in her eyes did you? Did you was her with the right soap? Alice said she doesn't do well with some soaps!" I pushed past him to go get her and check to see if she had any rashes or any kind of allergic reaction to anything. He grabbed my wrist hard and yanked me back "Bella what is your problem your so posesive of her. Let me take care of her she is mine to ya know. I have been around her a lot more then you have." I glared at him and clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to say anything to him that would make him say anymore to me the little that we talked the better. I yeanked my wrist from his hand and in doing so I fell backwards into the wall smacking my head on the stupid table thing that Alice had. As soon as I hit my head Edward was at my side "Bella are you ok im soo sorry I didn't think you were gonna fall! I mean I should have but its been so long I just didn't think you were still such a Klutz! Im glad you weren't holding Makenna when it happened!" I groaned in pain and rbbed the back of my head and let a few tears fall because it really hurt like a bitch! "Edward shut up and get out of my fucking face! This is your fault! If I had Makenna it would still have been your fault if she was hurt!" I pushed myself off the ground and huffed into the living room. I picked up the baby and her bouncy seat and walked into the guest bathroom. I checked her for any allergic reactions she was fine but I still wanted to make sure that she really got clean. I mean this was the last day that she was gonna ever see her mom. When that thought crossed my mind I started to cry and crumble into a ball in the shower I held Makenna close to me not letting the water hit her face and upset her and I just cried for a few minutes imagining what Alice would be saying right now. After all my huge fights with Edward I would call her. She gave me the best advice. When I was done with my cry I got out of the shower and dried up both off putting Makenna back in the bounce seat.

" _This is Alice and Jasper. Were not here right now but if you could leave your name and number we would love to get back to you! Thanks bye!" I let out a small whimper. The machine beeped. I waited a few seconds then spoke "Alice I cant do this anymore." then I hit the button on the phone I was sitting in the bath room of my apartment that Edward and I got together. It was big and beautiful! I had walked in on him and his red headed mistress. Her name was Victoria, she was beautiful and I could see why Edward wanted her but I didn't understand why he picked me over her to begin with. Edward and Victoria went back to freshman year of college. I met him the night of graduation at the bar where Alice and Jasper met. We didn't really talk but did lots of drinking while Jasper and Alice were in the ally fucking. Little did both of us know what was to come. After a few months of Jasper and Alice being together they made us go out with them trying to get us together it wasn't till after Jasper popped the question did Edward and I start to see each other outside of them. We went out for coffee the first few times and then bars after work, he took me to see no doubt in concert. We became a couple fast and it was fine. I always knew that him and Victoria stayed in touch and he told me nothing was going on that they were just old buddies from his math class freshman year. And I let it go. She knew that he was taken and didn't seem like she was going after him. We had been together for 3 years when things started to change. I got few hello kisses when he came home from work. He started staying out late and not calling. I just thought it was part of his job. He was a high up business man. But when the meetings started to come up a lot more in places like California and Utah things changed with us. One day he left his cell phone at home and got a text so like I normally had I looked at it to see what it said and tell them that he left his phone at home to reach him at the office if they needed. that's was when I read the text form _

_V 3_

_"Hey baby meet me in Denver next week I have been feeling very lonely! Think your old hag will let you off the hook again?_

_Love you ,_

_Victoria"I threw the phone down as it hit off the counter and on to the floor the screen got smashed and the back fell off letting the battery fall out. I couldn't believe that this was happening. He promised me that he would never hurt me, that he loved me with all of him. I felt so betrayed. I called a lock smith and got them changed immediately. It took them about 2 hours but when they were done they gave me the new keys and took the old ones. I wasn't going to let him back in. Stupidly I did though. He told me he was sorry and that things were going to change. I apologized for braking his phone and went out and bought him a new one. Life was good again we started doing dates again going out and having vacations together. It lasted a while but soon enough his old habits started to kick in again so one day I took off from work when things were really at the end. I came home early put my keys on the table next to the door walked down the hallway to go to the bathroom when something caught my ear. It sounded like a loud thump that was going pretty rapidly. So I stopped and opened my bedroom door when I saw Victoria onto of Edward in my bed. I couldn't move. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't move. After ten seconds Edward saw me in the door way but didn't bother to stop her he just kept looking at me with desire in his eyes from what was going on but pain as well. Once my brain finally caught up with the rest of me I ran into the bathroom locked the door and pulled my cell phone out. I made my call to Alice who was all the way in Washington. She moved back to Forks. She said that we were never going back there but yet she did. I never held it against her until now when I wished she was still just down the street. And I could have run to her and stayed with her and been safe. Edward was pounding on the bathroom door after he had finished up with her. Demanding that I let him. I couldn't believe that he thought he deserved to be let in. what he did to then was the last straw I was never going to let him ever hurt me like that called me a few hours later. We talked about it I cried, she cried, and she just gave me some words of advice. To just lay on the floor and breath. Just breath. Stop thinking about the world and what was going on in it. Just breath._

* * *

so it was? the next best thing to oatmeal cookies? cause trust me those things are so good! well just do you know im gonna start to make a youtube channel for this with the songs that i listen to, that get me in the mood to write the sad stuff and when we get going into the happy stuff im gonna give you the happy tunes! ill start that soon when i have the time! welll ill be writing agian and another post will be up in a few days... as you can tell i just left this story of her bella in the bathroom.

so leave some reviews let me know what you think trust me its gonna be alot better.

:)


	3. Its not over

**So uh yeah sorry that this took so long... had it half way finished about a week and a half ago... ive been working about 85 hours a week and by the time i get home im just passed out getting ready for the next day. im sorry that it took so long but i wanted to make it longer. im working another chap tomorrow because i have the whole morning off and im gonna need something to do so look for it most likely gonna be up the end of this week if not later tomorrow night. well steph owns... read on ily! xoxox**

* * *

I sat there in the front row. Edwards hand on my shoulder as much as I didn't want it there I knew it was just to make sure that if I needed him to take the baby I knew he was there. It hurt me to feel all the emotions I was feeling at this moment. I looked over at the two coffins that were lying there in front of me. My Alice. Jasper's Alice. Makenna's Alice.

I looked down at little Makenna who had no idea why everybody was so sad. She was so cute in the little black dress I picked up the little black dress from baby gap. Alice would have been so proud that I picked out a cute dress. Esme complemented it, she had put on this beautiful service. Esme was Alice's mother. They both had amazing taste. Esme always counted me as daughter growing up. The flowers that she had picked were some kind of lily that Alice had at the wedding that she absolutely loved. They surrounded the two coffins which Alice and Jaspers "remains" went into. Before they had done anything with what I knew couldn't be very much of the bodies I put in each of their coffins a picture of Makenna, Edward and I the day she was born. When I was looking for what I wanted to put into them I started looking at the pictures around the house. Alice had tons of her and I. Her and Jasper. Jasper, Makenna and her. And even a few of Edward and I. I hated to see them when I came over. When I was looking around in the living room for the binkies I found a new photo album, one that I hadn't seen before. When I looked at it later that night I found pictures of the week before Makenna was born, when Makenna was born and the 2 weeks Jake and I were here after she was born. They made me smile so much and cry.

_Jake and I were going over to see Alice just before she popped! I was so excited and couldn't stop talking about the "good ole times" with Alice and Jasper and how much things were going to be amazing and change and how we were going to go to the park and have Christmas like real people. Jake rolled his eyes at me as we drove down the highway but laughed at how excited I was. "Bells your so funny. You make it seem like you want a kid or something. You know their lives wont change that much. It is only Alice and Jasper." I just shook my head because I knew how much Alice wanted this baby and how she secretly couldn't wait. She might be a party animal but she secretly had always wanted a baby. She had trouble getting pregnant, I had always told her if she ever needed anything from me I would do it for her. She was my best friend. Kinda like my first love I would do anything for her! Jake had been pressuring me into kids lately. For me kids were great but I could still wait a few more years. Jake also was a few years older then me so he was more wanting to settle down and start the family where I wanted the same things but I wasn't ready yet. When he brought up kids I just ignored the whole thing and move the subject to something else. "Oh Jake things will change just you wait and see! They are going to be amazing parents!" we pulled off the exit that was going to lead us to Alice's! At that point I was so excited I was jumping in my seat and Jake just looked at me like I was high or something and just laughed at me more. We continued to talk about things back home and at work as if we didn't do it every day. We pulled up into the drive way and I shot out of the car before Jake had it in park, which made me fall and Jake to laugh and ask if I was alright. Which I was it didn't hurt but it was funny as hell. When I got up I ran into the house and started yelling for Alice and Jasper. I found them in the living room in a comparable position and laughed but was slightly horrified. So were they. I ran out of the room slightly embarrassed only because I walked in on them. It wasn't the first time I had and honestly didn't think it was going to be last. When I ran out of the room I went to the door and ran right into Jake. Knocking me almost on my ass again but he caught me just before I hit the ground. "Bells are you ok baby, really your kinda extra klutzy today. that's hard to say but Jesus!" I just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. It was a warm kiss and he always tasted like big red cinnamon gum but smelled so different. I loved when I kissed him. "Yeah babes I'm all good just really excited to see them! But uh do you want to go out and grab our bags?" he gave and a weird look and then looked down at the floor "Are you positive your not high or something? Did you smoke up when I wasn't looking?" he pointed down to the bags. "Oh uh no I promise I would have let you in." I gave him a wink and kissed him again. He pulled me into him, he felt so warm it was so comforting. Just as we stopped to catch our breath Jasper came out with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Uh hey guys thought you weren't going to be here for another hour or so…" I laughed "Jas I told you guys we got and earlier flight!" he looked puzzled for a quick second "oh yeah that's right well uh sorry about that back there." I continued to laugh and I heard the laughter that matched mine so well! Alice came waddling out into the kitchen with her camera and snapped a picture of Jake, Jasper and I. Both giving me a kiss on the cheeks. After a few pictures I gave Alice a big hug and a kiss. She was my best friend after all! I rubbed her belly and felt the baby kick. "Hey Makenna! This is your auntie Bella! I cant wait to meet you but seriously this kicking shit isn't going to last to long!" and then kissed where she had just kicked. Jasper and Alice both laughed because we all knew that they weren't going to be parents of the year and were going to swear in front of her for a few months at least. Who was it going to hurt! Alice took a picture of us and then I took one of her and Jasper. After we talked for a few minutes Jasper took us up to my room. They made sure that I had a room there because I came over so much even if it was just for a few a day or two. Alice made sure that I never felt that I had no place to go. I gave a big hug to Jasper and a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for letting us come and stay with them with all the stuff that was going on. He just winked back at me and went down stairs. I walked into the bed room and saw Jake laying on the bed. No shirt on with all of his sexy mussels laying out for me to look at and enjoy! I walked up to the side of the bed he was on and climbed on top of him and straddled him. I gave him a deep kiss as I ran my fingers along his abs and chest. Then I kissed his cheek, neck shoulder. I looked over at him he was watching me with a smile on his face I gave him one back. And continued kissing my way down his abs. I loved the way his body felt when I touched him and kissed him. Just as I kissed right above where his happy trail started and you could see that he was getting more excited I started to unbutton his pants when the door open up. I groaned out as well as Jake. I looked over my shoulder all I saw was belly! Alice came in and laid down next to Jake. He gave me an irritated glare, I gave him an apologetic smile and then kissed him one more time. I looked over at Alice. "what can I do for you my dear?" I gave her a smile and she gave me an evil glance… I knew what that ment… either we were going to get start some trouble or trouble was on its way for me. "Well I need to go to the store and Jas wont let me go by myself and I just want to get a few last minute things that I might need." I shook my head and gave her a smile "ugh your so lucky your knocked up or else I would have to kick your ass right now!" she giggled and moved to the side of the bed and wobbled off. "Better make it a quickie because were leaving in a few minutes!" and she walked out the door shutting it loudly behind her. "God that's so annoying that she does that! You don't do that to her!" Jake said irritated, I laughed at him and gave him another kiss, "Because she's my best friend and she can" with that I walked down stairs to say goodbye to Jasper and we were gone for a few hours. We talked all the time but we still always asked the same questions. How things were going. Mostly how I was with Jake. When we came home that night the boys had made supper for Jasper met us at the door to take the bags that he knew we would have. it's a good thing that Jasper had such a good job to make sure Alice could do all the shopping trips. I had gone upstairs to change my clothes seeing how I was still in the stuff that I flew over in. By the time I had reached the top steps my body was all electrified. I knew who that ment. The voices that I heard down stairs weren't the person I was expecting. I knew before I got down stairs. I didn't want it to be true. But it was when I rounded the corner I could smell him and my body was buzzing so much more that was when he turned and looked at me. I though I was going to die from all the power that I was feeling surging through me right that very second. "Bella" his lips spoke my name so sweetly. I glared at him and looked around him. That was when I saw the red headed bitch. I was instantly pissed. I gave him a nod and walked into the living room where Jake was already kind of tipsy. I took his drink from him and took one big swig of it. It was hard to swallow it burned my throat and my belly. He had been hitting the scotch while we were gone. I curled up into his side and wrapped his arms around me. I knew it was pointless and I couldn't feel safe at all. Jake tried to make me feel safe he really did but the only person that had ever made me feel so safe that I had nothing to worry about was the monster who was making me recoil now. That night I saw Alice get really defensive of me. I turned in using the excuse that I was tired from the trip and went to bed early. I had Jake come up later that night around 2 AM. He dropped in the bed and didn't bother to touch me like normally he would. I figured he was tired to so I rolled over and went back to sleep. I wanted to have some sex to just get my mind away from reality. But I guess what wasn't going to happen tonight and with that I had gone to sleep._

I sat there and thought long and hard about everything that had gone over my mind. That was when things started to get rocky between Jake and I. He stopped caring for me at that point I thought. He didn't touch me the way he use to and that had brought on fights and feelings that he said that he would never put me thought. I gave him a gall again that night. It rang 6 times and went to voice mail again. "Yo its Jake, leave your name and message and ill get back to you if your important" then it beeped "Jake it Bella. Where were you today? don't you get it? This is the hardest thing in the world for me right now and your haven't even called me back in a few days. I'm sorry about the fight. It was stupid anyways I just need you to call me or come out here. I need you." half way through the message I broke down. It was hard. Asking for him to help was hard. It took a lot out of me to ask him. I had been so pissed that he didn't come to the funeral. He was their friend. I thought he was that really burned my ass so much that he couldn't come support the people who helped give us money to get our apartment or that paid for half the plane tickets almost every time or that welcomed us into their home. My home. Well it is now. I laid my head down on the pillow that Alice had insisted was hers since we moved in together. It smelled like her so much. I buried my face in to just to bring back the good times of me and her. The few minutes that we spent in the birthing room together while Jasper got ready with his scrubs. Edward was giving him a pep talk out in the hall way.

"_Are you ready Alice?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes I wasn't sure if it was because of pain or fear or happiness or maybe all of it. "Yeah Bells I am! I cant wait to get her out. I think she's my angle that is being sent here to punish me for all our crazy shit. I mean if I didn't have you who knows if she would even be coming today." she grabbed my hand "Bella I want you to take care of her if anything ever happens to me. I need to know that she's going to have a crazy other mom to be there and make sure she has a good heart and is strong minded! I can only hope she can some how get some of your geans just by being around you." I started to tear up when she said it. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her just as one of the doctors walked in the room "oh are you mommies having a moment! Let me get out of your way" we both looked at each other and laughed out loud as Jasper walked in seconds later._

_Alice had a long labor 7 hours. But Makenna was beautiful when she came out! We call cried when she let out her first cry it was an amazing moment and I was so glad my best fiend let me in on it! Jasper cut the cord and they got the baby all pricked and prodded weighed and snuggled up in a blanket with a little pink hat that said GIRL. When visitors were welcomed in the room I was holding Makenna in the corner seat when Edward walked over to me to see her. His eyes looked so happy they were glowing and I knew mine were too he looked at me and I looked up and we gave each other a sad smile thinking about how we could have had this. With the blankets and the cooing. I saw a few flashes go off then we looked up Alice of course had her camera and was snapping pictures of our small little moment. I handed off the baby and walked out to get Jake to show him the little miracle!_

I looked at that picture more looking at how much we looked so amazing together with a baby. I started thinking about how I wanted to have a boy and name him Edward Anthony Jr. I loved the name and couldn't think of anything better or Carlie Elizabeth. Both of our dads ment a lot to us. His dads name was Carlisle. And mine Charlie. We had come up with the name together. I stroke my finger down Edwards face. I missed seeing his face like that with a smile looking at me looking at Makenna. I heard same movement in the room and quickly shut the book. Edward was moving my way to me on the couch. "Bella listen sorry if I have seemed like an ass hole the last week. I'm just trying to cope with this baby stuff and no Jasper and everything…" he dragged his hand through his long sexy locks.  
Here I was thinking about how much I missed him and wanted him back after everything that he had put me through not only in the last few days but the last year. "I heard your message to Jake. I'm sorry he isn't here for you. Really I am but I want you to know that I'm here. We have to do something about that baby in there. We need to talk like human beings not like the jack asses that we have been acting like. Its not good for her and not for us either. I'm putting my white flag up here imp giving you apology for everything that I have done to you to make you hate me so much. I cant take it back and I have come to realize that these last few weeks. I saw your face when you saw Victoria here and it killed me. I want you to know that I broke things off with her once and for all. And I'm not asking you to take me back but I want you to know that she wont be showing up here. I want to make things work out with the baby. And she's gets her ugly face in here and screws it up… everything." he let out a breath. I gave him a sad look. I missed him so much hopefully we could become the family that I think Alice would have wanted us to become for her daughter. I nodded my head yes and looked up at him. He looked sorry I had never seen this look in his face before he was truly sorry. I grabbed his hand from his hair and gave it a squeeze. "Edward fine." and with that I stood up and walked to my room where Makenna was fast asleep. I layer in bed and at some point the crying had put me to sleep.

* * *

**review let me know what you liked and didnt love you lots!**


	4. Just a AN!

Hey guys… so im not dead even though im sure you were hoping I was without a latest update and I know was doing good for a while… just idk life has been kinda busy so im really sorry about that. every time I went to write I would get called into work and its just been a really long time since I posted anything so here I am just telling you that im still alive and well… I do have 2 chapters on my cell phone that I need to get off before I get a new one but with the new cell I should be able to post right from it which makes me so excited! Only 2 more weeks and then that bad boy is all mine! Also im going to NYC here in a few weeks! Im really excited but ill have 4 whole days and nights off and yes ill be enjoying them with my boyfriend but there is going to be a very long car ride and some time on the beach, the ride down there and then the mornings where ill just be laying in bed till he wakes up so I cant wait to do that but if anybody is down there and wants to meet up and chat it up I would be more then happy to meet you! Well I am working on the chapters to get up here so that I don't feel soooooo bad lol but enjoy when they are up! Love you all and hope you still read!

Xoxoxox

Athena


End file.
